


Curiosity Doesn't Bite

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest, blowjob, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Yixing tries to ignore his curious visitor who wants nothing but to be by his side.





	Curiosity Doesn't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO- I don't know how to explain this, but this is a priest/vampire fic, setting is in a cathedral, so if this kind of theme makes you uncomfortable PLEASE DO NOT READ.
> 
> I tried to be funny, a small lil Halloween fic since I haven't had time for my big projects ;-;
> 
> The other only warning I have is a blowjob scene, but other than that, please enjoy!
> 
> (partly inspired by a fanart I saw awhile back, if I find it again I will link it. (It wasn't baekxing fanart))

The day was dark with clouds full of rain. It drizzled slowly before it began to pour. _Drip, drip,_ against the big windows of the cathedral. Yixing worked on paperwork; he signed some and others he put to the side to review more carefully at a later time. His silver cross shined with the little light that seeped from the sun from behind the clouds. 

His priest garments were impeccably clean, black vestments with a white undershirt. He continued to work and a curious someone kept watching, patiently. 

“You can’t be here.” Yixing finally said, without looking up. 

Said someone rolled his eyes and walked out of the shadow he was hiding in, “You’re no fun.” He said as he walked over towards Yixing’s desk. 

“I’m busy today.” 

“_Hmph_. You’re cute when you’re doing your priest duties.” He said as he rubbed Yixing’s shoulders.

Yixing shook his head and continued to work. 

The shoulder massage continued, slowly loosening up his muscles and carefully inching closer, until finally his face was next to Yixing’s neck, he breathed out softly and Yixing closed his eyes, annoyed, but also to compose himself. He couldn’t let him know he was sensitive, that the tickle of his breath sent a shiver up his spine, he has already revealed too many secrets to his visitor. 

Yixing turned to look at the source of his annoyance, “Don’t you have more important things to do Baekhyun?” Baekhyun hummed before finally answering, “But bugging you is my favorite past time.” He smiled sweetly. 

Yixing wasn’t swayed by the innocent looking man, he knew what he truly was. Baekhyun’s hands made themselves over Yixing’s chest feeling his tone body, Yixing stood up quickly and walked towards the door, “That’s enough for today.” He said while opening the door, the corridor was dark, the rain continued to pour heavily. 

“You’re no fun.” Baekhyun pouted as he made his way to the door. He looked at Yixing one last time, before quickly planting a quick kiss against his lips. Yixing stood there stunned as Baekhyun giggled and disappeared into the dark hallway. 

Yixing sighed, he paced his office with his hand on his lips, rubbing them slowly. He didn’t let his imagination wander, he clenched the cross that lay on his chest and shook his head clearing the thoughts that had invaded his mind. 

It was late at night when Yixing finally retreated to his room. He didn’t even bother taking off his clothes, he lay on his bed and sighed when his head hit the pillow. Closing his eyes, his mind wandered to the white haired man, he was beautiful, he admitted that, but he didn’t want to submit to the urges; the darker thoughts that circled in the back of his mind. 

He was safe right? In his mind? He let his hands massage his growing erection, he sighed and bit his bottom lip as he massaged with more urgency. 

“I can help with that.” He heard, he quickly stopped what he was doing and got up. Baekhyun stood at the corner of the bed with his usual mischievous smile, “Thinking about me?” He teased and walked closer to Yixing. Yes, yes he was, but he wasn’t going to admit that. 

Baekhyun stood in front of him now as they kissed with urgency; the back of Yixing’s hand caressed Baekhyun’s soft, cold, cheeks. 

“Let me teach you something new.” Baekhyun said as he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Yixing rolled his eyes, “I already knew how to kiss.”

“Sure ya did.” Baekhyun mocked, not entirely believing him and half teasing the easily bothered priest. He kneeled on the floor before Yixing could stop him and got to work.

“Why do you have to have this long thing on?” Baekhyun asked frustrated. His delicate hands fumbled pulling the robes up. 

“It’s part of my job.” Yixing replied covering his face, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. 

“There!” Baekhyun announced enthusiastically as soon as Yixing’s pants hit the floor. Baekhyun pushed Yixing back against his bed frame so he could half lean on it, his tongue quickly coming out to give Yixing’s already hard member a long lick. 

“Be careful with those!” Yixing said as he looked through the open spaces of his hand, that still covered his face. 

“With these?” Baekhyun ran his tongue over his pointy canines, “Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” He winked and stuck Yixing’s dick inside his mouth. Yixing let out a small moan, it just encouraged Baekhyun more. 

He bobbed his head up and down, eagerly, not only did he like the taste but the scent of Yixing’s lust intoxicated Baekhyun, and the blood too of course. He sucked and moved his head up and down faster, his lips tightly around Yixing’s hard cock taking every inch into his mouth. He pulled back and circled his tongue around the head, Yixing twitched, he was mesmerized, Baekhyun’s soft face, mouth full of his hard cock, were a beautiful sight. Yixing tried his best to ignore the sharp teeth that were so close to his manhood, Baekhyun noticed and giggled as he shoved Yixing’s dick back into his mouth, the vibration of the laughter inching Yixing closer to his release. 

Baekhyun gently squeezed the base of Yixing’s cock with one hand while the other played with his balls. Yixing could feel his cock head rub against the inner walls of Baekhyun’s throat, the muscles tightening each time Baekhyun swallowed back saliva and precum. 

“I’m close—“ Yixing let out in a short gasp. He expected Baekhyun to pull back but he didn’t. He continued to suck, harder even, squeezing his balls gently. 

Yixing shot streams of hot cum into Baekhyun’s mouth, thrusting into his mouth while Baekhyun continued to eagerly suck him off. Once Baekhyun felt Yixing’s cock go partly soft he pulled back and smiled, cleaning up the cum the had spilled on the sides of his mouth and licking his fingers, “See? I didn’t bite!” Baekhyun said enthusiastically, with a bright smile, something about that made Yixing's heart skip a beat or two.

Yixing rolled his eyes but leaned down to kiss him anyway. 

Baekhyun sat on Yixing’s lap as Yixing tried to work. 

“When are you going to take my confession?” Baekhyun asked out of nowhere. 

“What do you mean?” Yixing turned to look at him curiously. Baekhyun was always up to no good. 

“I’ve been a bad boy, and you’re a priest, shouldn’t I confess my sins to you?” He whispered the last part into Yixing’s ear, Baekhyun’s soft lips brushing against his skin slightly, sending shivers up his spine. They way he did that, it was suspicious, it made Yixing feel like already knew that that was his weak spot.

“You’re unbearable.” Yixing huffed and Baekhyun laughed mischievously. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! \o/ please let me me know your thoughts <3 follow me @1004bx so we can die about baekxing crumbs together <3


End file.
